Hyper Bladebreakers
by Darkening Daylight
Summary: It seems like a normal day for the Bladebreakers. But the normal day soon starts to get weird when the team becomes hyper and do the most craziest things. They mostly torture each other. [Will soon come to the hyperactivity]
1. Chapter One: Prologue Part One

**Hyper Bladebreakers**

**Raining Starlight: All right! Another fic! I thought of this while I was in my bed right before I went to sleep. I think it made me think of it since I did have Coke before bed. The Coke reminded me of sugar and how its causes hyperactivity and all. Then I thought 'What would it be like if the Bladebreakers became hyperactive?' And so, that got me thinking to the plot and what things happen in it. Anyway, hope you like this one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or FRIENDS or anything in this fic. I do own the plot and myself along with my room, this computer,my notebooks where I write my fics, my pen and pencils, my drawings, and a lot of other random things.**

_Chapter One: Prologue - Part One_

It was a beautiful morning at Tyson's dojo. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, that is if you call their chirping singing, anyways, and everyone was slowly starting to awaken.

As usual, Kai was the first one up. He went to the bathroom, washed his face, and brushed his teeth. He came out of thee bathroom and got dressed. As he was putting his face paint, or whatever it is, on his face while looking in the mirror, he noticed the reflection of his bed where sat a little teddy bear on his pillow. When he finished putting the face paint on, he went over to his bed and took the little teddy in his hands. He stared at it for a few moments and then he went out of his room, placing the teddy bear in his closet on his way, only to hear this song:

_**So no one told you life was going to be this way.**_

_**(Clap clap clap clap clap)**_

_**Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A.**_

_**It's like you're always stuck in second gear.**_

_**And when it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year, but. . .**_

_**I'll be there for you.**_

_**When the rain starts to pour.**_

_**I'll be there for you.**_

_**Like I've been there before.**_

_**I'll be there for you.**_

_**'Cause you were there for me too.**_

Kai looked around the room, searching for the source of the song. He found out that it was coming from the tv. He also noticed that someone was watching it. The person watching it had black hair with pale blue highlights. The figure's back was turned so Kai couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl. He went over to the figure and tapped his/her shoulder. The figure turned around and looked at the person that had dusturbed him/her. It was then that Kai saw that the figure was a girl.

"Oh! Hi! I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" the girl asked, looking at him sincerely apologetic with dark brown eyes. She grabbed the remote and pressed the mute button as the television immediately silenced.

"Hn," Kai grunted. **(What a difference, eh? Note the sarcasm)** "No. And would you mind telling me who you are?"

"Oh, sorry. I'm Shamanta Fatima Tuli Hussain. But you can call me Sam." She smiled. Kai sweatdropped at the long name. (I.IU)

"All right. Whatever." He walked away. Sam pouted.

"Well, he's a ray of sunshine, isn't he?" she said sarcastically to no one in particular, putting her hands on her hips. She shrugged it off and resumed watching her show.

After the show finished, she went to make breakfast. After setting up the table and finishing her own breakfast, she went to see if the others awake yet, and if they weren't, she would have the pleasure of waking them.

She first went to Max's room. She politely knocked on the door three times. No reply was given. She knocked again. Still, no answer. She started banging on the door.

**'BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!'** went the banging on the door.

**'BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG--_THUD!_'**

What was the '**_THUD_**' for, you ask? Well, Sam was banging so hard that the door was thinking, "Oh my God, I'm gonna die now," and it immediately gave way. If taht didn't make any sense then, to put it simply, it fell.

"Oops," Sam said nervously. She looked in front of her and saw Max looking at her weirdly with his stuffed bunny in his hand. He blinked at her. Then he rubbed his eyes to make sure that he wasn't hallucinating. He then pinched his arm and let out a low, "Ouch!" Okay, now he was sure that he wasn't dreaming or hallucinating. Sam smiled up at him.

"Hey, Max," she said. "Good morning. C'mon, breakfast's ready." She turned her back on him and walked away. She stopped just after she took a few steps forward. She turned back to face Max and sheepishly said, "Oh, and sorry about the door. I'll fix it after breakfast, all right?"

Max smiled and nodded his head. "Sure. No problem, Sam," he said.

"All righty then! Hurry up, you can go and start breakfast now. I'll go wake up the others."

"Oh, okay then."

Sam left the room and picked up the door and placed it back where the door should have been standing.

'That ought to hold it. . . for now, at least,' she thought. She went to Kai's room next and found his door slightly open. She knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Whoever you are, what do you want?" was the answer.

Sam frowned. "Kai? It's me, Sam," she said, smiling a little. "Can I come in?"

Silence.

"Whatever," Kai answered.

Sam took the chance to open the door wider and look at where Kai was. He was lying on the bed. He had his eyes closed with his hands behind his head. Sam went over to him. She went near Kai's legs and slowly creeped her hands onto his right foot. And just asKai opened his eyes when he felt a feeling on his foot, Sam pulled on his leg and Kai found himself on the floor with his backside aching really bad. Then he looked up to see Sam laughing quietly to herself. She looked at Kai and saw that he was giving her his most terrifying death glare. Sam laughed even harder and tears were actually streaming down her face. She fell to the floor and rolled around, clutching at her sides. Kai looked at her dumbfounded.

'_WHAT!_ How can she be laughing at me when I gave her my fiercest death glare? No one else has ever found it amusing. Geez, even Boris would run for it,' Kai pondered. **(HA! In your face, Kai Hiwatari! You're not scaring this girl!)**

By now,Sam had stopped laughing and stood up straight, dusting off any dust on her dusty clothes. She smiled and offered a hand to help Kai up. Surprisingly, Kai accepted and pulle himself up. He scowled at Sam and glared again. But that was a terrible mistake for Sam had started giggling again.

"Hn!" Kai said. He returned to his bed and just sat there with his legs and arms crossed and eyes closed.

"The least you could do is say 'thank you'," Sam said, walking away. When she got to the doorway a few seconds later, Kai said, "Thanks." Not expecting this from Kai, Sam turned and smiled at him.

"You're welcome!" she said brightly. Then she left. She came back a second later remembering something. "Oh, and breakfast's ready. Go ahead and eat it, Mr. Sourpussypants."

Kai's eyes **(Heh heh, that rhymed. _Kai's eyes_) **immediately shot open. He let out a low growl as his eyebrows furrowed.

"What did you call me!" he hollered. Steam was blowing out from his ears, literally.

**Raining Starlight: Hey! Sorry I stopped here but the chapter was getting really long. And besides, it _is_ only _Prologue - Part One_. Anyway, the faster you review, the faster I update. Now that we've got that straightened out, I'll be taking my leave now. Goodbye, my readers. Flames are welcomed, but be warned, I may not be able to recognize one. U**

**Raining Starlight Sunshine**


	2. Chapter One: Prologue Part Two

**Raining Starlight: Hey, here's the second part of the prologue of "Hyper Bladebreakers". I'm really really sorry that I couldn't update. Let me explain why. You see, I haven't had the Internet since the 22nd of September. But when I got it back, I had writer's block and the notebook I was writing my fics in was with a friend. That's why I couldn't update, so GOMEN NASAI! That's Japanese for "I'm sorry" in case you didn't know and I'm NOT Japanese. I just happened to know a little of it. Anyway, thanks to my reviewers: _BeyMistress05_, _crimson crescent_, _hypRkat_, and _annoying talking animal_ for their reviews. And to top it all off, here's a looooong chapter. My friend, Annie, kept on persuading me to hurry up and finish it so she could read what happens next.**

**_BeyMistress05: _Ahh. You have a very good eye, my friend. You'll find out soon enough in the 3rd and last part of the prologue. Hmm. That's not a bad idea, of course, there's no such thing as a bad idea. Anyway, I'll e-mail him and make a request on that topic. Thanks for reminding me. And thanks for the review!**

**_crimson crescent: _In a strange way, huh? That's such a compliment! Thanks! Wow, you're from a lot of places, but you don't know where you're from? That's weird, and I love it! Thanks a lot for reviewing.**

**_hypRkat: _Don't worry, the hyperactivity is yet to come, but not in this chapter. Sorry. Thanks for the review, by the way.**

**_annoying talking animal: _Hi! Yeah, I think I did. It does? Well, thanks so much! Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it! And thank you for the review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, specifically Beyblade, its characters, Pepsi, and anything else mentioned in this fanfiction because somebody else already owns them. sighs**

_**Last time on "Hyper Bladebreakers". . . . .**_

_Kai's eyes immediately shot open. He let out a low growl as his eyebrows furrowed._

_"What did you call me!" he hollered. Steam was blowing out from his ears, literally._

_**Now on "Hyper Bladebreakers". . . . .**_

_Chapter One: Prologue (Part Two)_

Sam was now outside Ray's room. She knocked on the door three times again.

"Ray?" she called. "Ray, breakfast's ready. Come on and eat."

"Oh, okay! Thanks. I'll be out in five minutes time," Ray answered.

"All right. But hurry up before everything spoils. Or rather Tyson eats it all up." Sam added as an afterthought.

"What! No way is he gonna eat all of _my_ breakfast!" And within seconds Ray had opened the door and had had a very strange appearance. Sam sweatdropped.

"Uhh, Ray," she began, "you're wearing your shirt inside out, your headband's the wrong color; it's blue; your hair's not in the wrapped ponytail so, basically, it's loose and you look like a girl, your wearing your underwear on the outside of your pants and your wearing several charm bracelets instead of your gloves. Did I mention that you're wearing red lipstick and eyeliner? I guess not. Oh, and there's a sock on your head too. Here, let me get that." She reached out and removed the sock. She took a closer look and rose her eyebrows at the sight of it. "Wow. . . Barbie. I never would have guessed. This time, change properly. And don't worry. I'll make sure Tyson doesn't eat your breakfast."

Ray smiled. "Thanks, Sam. I owe you one."

"Forget about it. By the way. . . . . where on _Earth_, did you get yourself girl clothes and accessories?" Ray went dot-eyed and sweatdropped.

"Honestly, I have no clue. But my guess is that the authoress wanted something like this to happen," he said. Sam nodded and then went to Kenny's door. She knocked again and heard the shuffling of feet. The door opened and Kenny's head popped up.

"Yes? What may I do to assist you in, Sam?" he inquired. Sam sweatdropped. Again.

"Seriously, Chief. You shouldn't be so formal," she said. "Just chill out once in a while or else you'll be stressed out. Anyways, breakfast's ready." Kenny smiled.

"Thanks, Sam. I'll be out in a few." And with that, he closed the door. He opened the door again just as Sam was about to leave. "And thanks for the advice too. You rule, dudette! You're definitely groovy!" Sam sweatdropped and went dot-eyed.

"Okay," she slowly said to herself. "That, was scary. I think I'd prefer the old Kenny better than this one." She then proceeded with waking everyone else up.

Next was Hilary's turn. She knocked and the door opened. Hilary was apparently already up and brushing her hair at the moment. She smiled.

"Morning, Sam. I'm just getting ready," she said and after a few more strokes of her brush, she left her room and joined Sam in waking people up.

Sam and Hilary went to Chris's room and knocked on the door. When the door opened, Chris was already dressed and prepared for whatever the day had in store for him. Sam and Hilary both smiled simultaneously.

"Morning, Chris!" they both said. Chris sweatdropped.

"Uhh, yeah. Morning, you two," he said. "What--?"

"Jinx!" Hilary and Sam both exclaimed at the same time. They had realized that they had welcomed Chris to the morning at once. "Jinx! Personal jinx! I said it first! Did not! Did too! No--!"

"Stop!" Chris shouted, getting their attention. The girls turned to look at him.

"You don't have to shout," they said. They sighed at once.

"Look, let's just get breakfast, okay?" said Chris, sighing exasperatedly.

"But we still need to wake up Tyson," said Sam.

"Fine, call me when that's done."

"Right," said Hilary.

"I'm actually glad you were awake Hilary. I need your help," Sam said, as she and Hilary walked to Tyson's room. "I can't do this alone."

"Do what alone?" asked Hilary. They both stopped in front of Tyson's room.

"Oh. _That_. All right, let's go."

"Wait!" Sam stopped Hilary's hand from gripping the doorknob. Hilary looked at Sam with a puzzled expression. "We have to knock first." Hilary fell over anime style. "Look, there's an old saying, 'Treat people the way _you_ would want to be treated'. And that's exactly what I tend to do, even if I don't get treated the way I deserve to be treated," Sam explained. She held a little sorrowful tone when she said the last few words. "And if it isn't an old saying then I probably picked it off from somewhere or someone." There was a pause before she spoke again. "Come on, let's get on with waking up Tyson."

They went into his room to find Tyson snoring and curled up into a little ball. He was wrapped up in his blanket and looked half-mummified. Hilary and Sam both went to Tyson's bed.

"Right," said Hilary. "How do we do this?"

"Honestly, I have no idea on that," Sam answered. They thought about situation for a while and Hilary finally spoke up after.

"I've got it!" she yelled so suddenly that Sam gave a start and fell off the chair she had been sitting on.

"Don't do that!" Sam scolded. "You nearly scared me to death."

"Sorry, Sam. I didn't mean it."

"Apology accepted." Sam got off the floor and stood up straight. "Okay then, what's the idea?"

"Well, I actually had more than one idea. So that if one of those don't work, we could try out the others."

"Hey, that's pretty good planning, Hils. So, let's hear them." She rubbed her hand in glee with a malicious smirk upon her face.

"Here goes: first thing's first, though. We need gas masks, rubber gloves, and thongs."

"What for?"

"We'll need the protection, won't we?" Sam fell over anime style. She stood up again immediately.

"Check, check, and check!" she said as she got out the items from thin air. She gave one of each to Hilary.

"How did you do that?" she asked, awestruck. "How did you make all those things appear from out of thin air? That's practically impossible." Sam shrugged. "I dunno," she said. "How do the Beybladers pull out their Beyblades from thin air?"

"Good point. I never gave that a thought."

"Okay, so what do we do with the gas masks, gloves, and thongs?"

"Oh! Right. Hey, is there any cheese in the fridge?"

"Umm, I'm not sure. Let's go and check." They left Tyson's room and made their way to the kitchen. They went over to the fridge and opened it. A rotting smell escaped the fridge as Hilary and Sam both pinched their noses.

"P U!" squealed Sam in a high-pitched voice. "This stuff stinks! What's in here anyway?"

"What do you think?" Hilary, also in a high-pitched voice, said. "It's cheese, what else?"

"Do you mean to tell me that you've had all that cheese in here all this time? Since when has it been kept in the fridge?"

"Put on your gas mask first, Sam." Hilary and Sam both put on their gas masks on. "Okay, I think since Christmas. So, now it's nearly Christmas and I'm estimating that it's been. . . . . ten months."

"TEN MONTHS?" shrieked Sam, her right eye twitching.

"Er-yeah, actually," replied Hilary, sheepishly scratching the back of her head.

"Those things have been in the fridge for ten months and you people don't even know it's there?"

"Er-well, we haven't opened the fridge for that long, you know."

"How could you not open the fridge for ten months? Where did you get food from? The garbage?" asked Sam, sarcastically.

"Honestly, yes," said Hilary and looked down at her feet. Sam's eye twitched again, more violently this time.

"You people scare me," she said. "Anyway, what are we doing with the cheese?"

"Well, since the cheese is ripe--"

"You mean stinking like there's no tomorrow," corrected Sam.

"--yeah, that, so I guess that this would be the perfect time to use the thongs--after putting on the rubber gloves, of course."

"All right, rubber gloves on," said Sam, putting on her own gloves.

"Good, now the thongs," said Hilary, clutching her thongs.

"Right, now who gets which piece of cheese?" asked Sam.

"How 'bout I take that one and you take this one: their both of equal size," Hilary compromised.

"Liar, you get to take the smaller one. I want the small one."

"Alright, fine. Take it." Hilary handed over the cheese as she took the one Sam had. "Happy?"

"Very!" said Sam, happily. "So, what do we do with it?"

"Go to Tyson's room and see if we can wake him," stated Hilary.

"Do you think that this horrendous smell will do the trick?" asked Sam, walking to Tyson's room alongside Hilary.

"Well, if it backfires, I still have a few more ideas left," answered Hilary, now entering Tyson's room. "All right, let's do this."

The duo headed over to Tyson, who was still in his earlier position, and held up the molded cheese with the thongs over Tyson's face. Tyson sniffed the air as the smell of the cheese wafted over his nose. But the strange thing was that Tyson did not awaken. Instead, he just gave a goofy grin that could only be described as nothing but pleasure. It was as though he were smelling an eighteen-inch pizza with black olives, mozzarella cheese, pineapple slices with a can of Pepsi. **(Mmm. Pizza. Now I'm hungry)** Sam and Hilary were shocked.

"What's he smiling for? He's not supposed to smile!" shrieked Hilary.

"Maybe if we place it a little closer to his nose the smell will become stronger and, I'm hoping, eventually wake him," suggested Sam, matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, let's give it a shot."

After a few seconds, when Tyson _still_ wouldn't wake up, Sam and Hilary were practically pressing the two slices of cheese against his face. But there was a different reaction this time; instead of keeping that smile, it became wider and his opened! Tyson quickly devoured the two slices and chewed and smiled happily as he swallowed it.

"Oh my God!" screamed Sam, dropping the thongs. "Did he seriously do what I think he did?"

Hilary also dropped the thongs. She started to back away as she said, "I think so, but how could he even eat something as revolting as _that_?"

Hilary and Sam turned green as they took off their gas masks and gaped at Tyson.

"Disgusting!" they yelled.

"Well, that idea backfired," said Sam, dropping to the floor. "What's your next one?"

"Umm, maybe we can try his socks or this time," Hilary said, plopping down on a chair.

"Socks? And I thought _I_ was crazy. All right, what's the idea?"

"Instead of making him smell cheese, why not socks?" I mean, the cheese was edible but the socks aren't!"

"All right then, Tyson's socks. Check!" said Sam as she pulled Tyson's socks from out of nowhere, the stench clearly visible.

"You did it again," sighed Hilary.

They grabbed their thongs again and held up the socks with them. They held it over Tyson's nose a that same smile creeped on his face again. He opened his mouth and swallowed the socks after chewing as the same happy smile stuck up its, well, smile again. The two girls, were once again, shocked.

"That, is absurd," Sam spoke, her right eye twitching again.

"I'm speechless," said Hilary. "I mean the cheese, well that was something to eat, food, even though it was rotten. But now, _socks_--"

"I thought you were speechless?" Sam walked out of the room.

"Where're you going?" asked Hilary, catching up to her.

"Where do you think? I'm going to get Chris," answered Sam, outside of Chris's room. "Besides, he _is_ the one who always comes up with the great ideas. There possibly can't be any flaws in any of his ideas. Oh, hey, Chris." Sam smiled up at Chris as he smiled back.

"Is breakfast ready? Or is something wrong?" Chris asked. Hilary nodded.

"Yeah, we can't get Tyson to wake up," she said. "We tried it by making him smell rotten cheese but he ate it. Then we tried making him smell his own socks but, he ate them too."

"Tyson ate socks?" Chris asked, laughing. "No way!"

"Yeah, whatever. Now, we thought that maybe you could help us," said Sam. "Got any ideas?" Chris thought for a moment.

"Hmm, yeah. And a good one, it is," he said. He pulled out a big red chili pepper from his pocket and held it up. "This should do the trick."

Sam slapped her forehead. And Hilary also slapped Sam's forehead. Sam glared at Hilary as she just smiled and shrugged.

"Of course! A chili pepper!" Sam exclaimed. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Duh, 'cause you're not Chris," Hilary answered.

"That was a rhetorical question, Hils."

"And that was a rhetorical answer, Sam!" Hilary beamed. Sam turned back to Chris.

"Thanks, Chris. I knew that you'd be able to help. One way or another." Chris gave a light blush. "Breakfast's ready so, go ahead and help yourself."

"No thanks," said Chris. "I'll wait until everyone else is up." Hilary nodded.

"We won't take long, maybe a few minutes," she said. Sam and Hilary then went to Tyson's room again.

"You do it this time; I'm too pooped out to even raise a hand," Sam stated, collapsing on the floor on her backside. "Go on, I wanna see what happens." Hilary nodded.

"Right," she said. She went over to Tyson with the pepper in-hand and put it up to Tyson's nose. He smiled and opened his mouth for the third time as Hilary inserted the spicy pepper and Tyson chewed it up. He swallowed it and that very same happy smile make its way to his face. But after a moment, his eyes snapped open as did his mouth which revealed a big flame, sticking up its head.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tyson yelled. "AHHH! HOT! HOT! WHO PUT A CHILI IN MY MOUTH!"

"Score!" Hilary and Sam high-fived each other, Sam, now not so "pooped out". They turned back just in time to see Tyson running around his room, this way and that, while fire burst through his mouth. Two big sweatdrops appeared on the backs of the two girls' heads. At last, Tyson had collapsed on the floor from exhaustion.

"Which one of you put the chili in my mouth?" he demanded, looking fierce. "I bet it was you, Hilary, wasn't it?"

"You hit the nail on the head there, Tyson," said Sam.

"You planned this all along, didn't you?" asked Hilary, turning toward Sam.

"Not really," said Sam, shrugging. "But I was hoping that something like this would happen, though. And it did! I only wish I had my video camera with me to record all of this. It's a shame, really." She dazed out.

"Okay," said Hilary, slowly. "Now that you're finally awake, Tyson, I think that we should get breakfast now."

"Yeah! Breakfast!" said Tyson, jumping up and down like an excited school girl. "I'm really starved. What are we having?"

"Go and look for yourself," said Sam, now out of her daze. "And be happy that Hilary didn't pour a bowl of homemade hot sauce in your mouth." She shuddered, thinking of what would happen if _she_ ate some. "Come on. I think everyone else's already started without us."

_**To be continued. . . . .**_

**Raining Starlight:Whew! Man, how did you people like _that_? Satisfactory? No? Yes? Maybe? Don't know? Come on guys, tell me! The next chapter is going to be the third and final part of the prologue and then. . . . . the hyperactivity shall begin! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH! clears throat, cough, cough Excuse me. Sorry, I'm having one of my mood swings. If you guys wanna find out what happens in the next chapter, then you'll have to review. . . . . OR ELSE, no next chapter for you. I want at least SEVEN reviews for this chapter, I know you people out there are reading this! If you do, then I'll send you a gift. I'm not telling you what it is, but I promise that it's really good. Thanks for reading! Until next time, this is me, saying, farewell.**

**Raining Starlight Sunshine**


	3. Chapter One: Prologue Part Three

**Darkening Daylight: Okay, fine. I didn't get the number of reviews I was hoping to get. But I decided to post this chapter anyway 'cause you are my readers and friends, in a way, and I can't torture you like that, as tempting as that sounds. And just so that everyone knows, the hyperactivity shall begin after THIS chapter. So prepare yourselves for next time, the time for the hyperactivity to begin! Oh yeah, I think I should mention that Sam's a bit OOC in some parts of the chapter. Thanks to BeyMistress05, Annoying Talking Animal, Death Angel's Shadow, TomTwins13, and Ray-Tiger-Cat  for reviewing! **

**BeyMistress05: Thanks. Yeah, I know. I just forgot about it and my friend, Annie, reminded me of that episode so I just decided to put that in there. Yup, Chris's here! Here's the update and thanks for reviewing!**

**Annoying Talking Animal: Thanks! Author powers _so_ rock! I can be sure to guarantee it to anyone. Is that true? Dang, that is creepy. But the creepier the better! Here's the update, hope you like it. Thanks again and thanks for the review!**

**Death Angel's Shadow: You like the silliness? I'm glad! Yeah, Tyson ate the socks. I guess that I had to put that in since he also ate the cheese! The hyperactivity is coming next chapter! Oh and here's the update. Thanks for reviewing!**

**TomTwins13: Actually I'm pretty sure that it's a trick from the first season. And Ray was the one who put the chili in Tyson's mouth, in the episode, I mean. Yes! Thank you so much for correcting me! I really appreciate that. THANK YOU! I love it when people correct my grammar, not that I'm bad at it, but if I make a mistake in saying or writing something wrong. You're right, I _did_ mean tongs. Sorry, I keep forgetting things and losing a few IQ points when schools closed during vacations and holidays. U Thanks so much for the review!**

**Ray-Tiger-Cat: First, I'd just like to say, I absolutely _adore _your PenName. It's so cool! You like my story? Thanks! I updated, soon enough? I hope so. Thanks for your review!**

**Disclaimer: You'd think that you'd be smart enough to know that I don't own Beyblade, but NOOOOO, you think I do. Get it straight, I DON'T own it! That goes with owning Ring Pops, Push Pops and Kit Kats. I don't own them.**

_**Last time on "Hyper Bladebreakers". . . . .**_

"_Yeah! Breakfast!" said Tyson, jumping up and down like an excited school girl. "I'm really starved. What are we having?" _

"_Go and look for yourself," said Sam, now out of her daze. "And be happy that Hilary didn't pour a bowl of homemade hot sauce in your mouth." She shuddered, thinking of what would happen if she ate some. "Come on. I think everyone else's already started without us."_

_**Now on "Hyper Bladebreakers". . . . .**_

_Chapter One: Prologue - Part Three_

"Sure, let me change first," said Tyson. "I'll only take a sec." He looked at Hilary and Sam as if realizing something. "And get out of my room!"

The door slammed behind them as Sam and Hilary dashed out of the room. A few moments later, Tyson emerged from his room and closed it behind him as he followed the two girls to the dining room.

Everybody had already sat down but hadn't started eating. As Tyson, Hilary, and Sam approached, everybody turned to look at them.

"See, I told you they'd show before ten o' clock," said Chris to Ray. "Now hand over the booty." He held out his hand as Ray scowled and handed Chris a Ring Pop, a Push Pop, and a Kit Kat bar.

"Fine," said Ray, sighing. "You were right and I was wrong. Happy?"

"Yup," said Chris, pocketing the goods.

Sam, Hilary, and Tyson sat down in the chairs that were still vacant; Sam sat between Kenny and Max, Hilary between Max and Kai, and Tyson on Kai's other side.

Sam stood up.

"Ahem," she cleared her throat, picking up a glass and lightly clinking it with her spoon.

All eyes turned to her.

"It seems that I have your full and undivided attention. Now, perhaps I should explain the reason of my presence."

**FLASHBACK TO **

**LAST NIGHT**

All the Bladebreakers were sitting in the living room in a house that was given as a present to them from Mr. Dickinson, looking ever so exhausted. It was raining outside and it's been like that for a few hours now. It started at seven PM and it was now eleven PM.

"I'm so bored," groaned Max. "It's so boring. Let's do something fun, I'm bored. If we don't then I might die of boredom. Hey, aren't you guys bored? 'Cause I am. Guys -"

"Max, will you please shut up?" said Ray, losing his temper. He took a deep breath when he saw the shocked faces of his teammates. "Sorry, Max. This rain must be getting to me."

Max smiled.

"No sweat, Ray," he said. "Everybody's feeling a little bored. Aren't I right, Kai, Tyson, Chief, and Chris?"

The others, except Kai who grunted, just nodded their heads in agreement.

"I wish something interesting would happen," said Tyson, now looking out the window. "Nothing usually happens around here anymore, does it?"

"Hey, where're you going, Kai?" asked Chris, when Kai had made movements to walking. This made the heads of the others turn around to look at Kai.

"Bed," he said. "I don't wanna hang around anymore. I feel like everything's died."

"But I thought that's how you preferred everything," Kenny joked.

Everyone laughed but stopped abruptly when Kai sent them all a death glare.

"Hn," he said and stalked off to his bedroom.

The others sighed.

"Nice one, Chief," said Chris. "But come to think of it, it's sort of a fact."

"Yeah, I mean, have you ever noticed how he always acts kinda goth?" asked Tyson.

"Please stop stating the obvious Tyson," said Ray, rolling his eyes. "Are you seriously that oblivious?"

"I dunno, you tell me."

The others were silent.

"He definitely is," they all chorused.

Then they all, including Tyson, broke out into laughter.

**'KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!' **went the knocking on the door from the outside. '**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!'**

"Who could that be?" asked Ray.

"And at this time of night?" added Chris.

"Let's go and have a look," said Max, getting up and the rest followed suit.

"Did anybody receive a call that we were gonna have visitors of anything?" asked Kenny.

"I sure didn't," said Tyson.

"No, I don't think any of us did," said Chris. He opened the door as the other four watched in anticipation.

There stood a girl, about their age, with long loose black hair reaching her waist and chocolate brown eyes. Her dark and heavy layer of eyeliner and eye shadow was moist and dripping. She was dripping with water from the rain as she shivered and gave a weak smile at the five. Apparently, she had not expected the rain and had come unprepared, leaving her raincoat and umbrella behind.

"H - hi," she said, still smiling that weak smile.

"Hi," the five chorused. They watched her shiver, more violently now and her teeth were starting to chatter.

"Oh, we're very sorry, miss," said Chris, remembering his manners and opening the door wider.

"Please come in," Ray added.

"Th - th - thanks," said the girl, appreciatively as she entered through the door. She stopped and turned back.

"What is it?" asked Max. "Is something wrong?"

"Well - not exactly," she answered. "It's just that - my luggage is out there -"

"Don't worry about it," interrupted Tyson. "Kenny and I'll get those for you. Isn't that right, Chief?"

"Yes, of course we will," smiled Kenny. "You just go inside and make yourself comfortable. I recommend somewhere near the heater."

"Oh no, I - I couldn't a - ask you t - to do that," she stuttered, shivering. "R - really, I'll get them f - for myself." As she was about to go back outside, Tyson and Max stood in her way. Kenny was in between them as well.

"Oh no you don't, miss," said Max, steering her away from the door. "You're not going back out there, not in your condition for that matter." The girl was about to protest.

"But -"

"No buts, and that's final," said Chris. "Tyson, Chief, go and bring the luggage in." Tyson saluted as the Chief nodded.

"Aye aye, Captain," said Tyson. "Let's go, Chief."

"And Ray, maybe she could really go for something warm night now," said Chris. "How 'bout hot chocolate?" Chris turned to the girl and asked.

"No, no! Please, it's just too much trouble -" she began but was interrupted again, but by Ray.

"It's no trouble at all," he said. "I'll go and make a cup for all of us." She just stared at his retreating back with confusion.

"Come on, Max. Why don't you take our guest into the living room?" said Chris. "I'll go and get some towels."

"Hey, Chris!" shouted Tyson. He and Kenny came in with the luggage. Kenny came in with a duffel bag and Tyson with a suitcase. "Where do we put the luggage?" Chris came in with three towels in-hand.

"Go put it in one of the empty rooms, Tyson, Kenny," he said.

"Oh, no! Please, this is just too much! I -" the girl began but Max shook his head as he got one of the towels from Chris and laid it down on the comfy-looking couch near by the heater.

"Come on," he said, leading her toward it. "You need to dry off and warm up."

"No, really. Please -" she said again.

"We insist," Chris added, as Max forced her on the couch. Chris wrapped her in one towel and gave the other one for her to hold. "This is no trouble at all." He looked behind his shoulder and called out. "Hey, Ray! Is the hot chocolate ready yet?"

"Almost!" Ray called back. "Is everybody sitting now?"

"Yeah!" Tyson yelled, as he, Max, Kenny, and Chris sat down. "We're all here." He looked back at the girl and smiled. She blinked and smiled a little back at him.

With the towel in her hands, she started to dry her hair. When she was done, it looked a little puffy. Then she looked over in the direction of the kitchen and saw Ray arriving with a tray full of mugs. He passed around the hot drinks to each of them and placed the tray on the table before taking the remaining mug into his own hands.

After everybody took a couple of sips from their respective mugs, Max spoke up.

"Hey, Tyson. It looks like your wish came true," he said smiling at Tyson and looking back at their guest.

She blushed, thinking that it might have something to do with her. Tyson noticed this and immediately explained Max.

"No! It's not that, it's just that it's been raining for such a long time and I wished that something _interesting_ would happen," he said, glaring at Max, who only smiled back innocently at him. The girl nodded her head, understanding. Then she raised her left eyebrow.

"And _I'm_ supposed to be interesting, huh?" she asked. The guys shared glances at each other. "I'm kidding."

"Why don't we make an introduction to her?" suggested Kenny. "Perhaps it'll provide us some information as to what the reason is of her presence in this room is." Tyson blinked but everyone else just nodded.

"Uhh, what?" asked Tyson, completely oblivious to what Kenny was saying. The girl then translated.

"He means why don't we say who we all are and maybe it'll give you some idea to why I'm here," she said, simply. Tyson nodded.

"Ohh," he said. "That's what he meant, I get it now." Kenny smiled.

"Precisely."

Tyson looked back at the girl as if expecting her to translate. She sighed but did so anyway.

"Exactly, he said," she said. Tyson beamed.

"Is he always like this?" the girl asked Ray. Ray smiled and nodded.

"Most of the time, yeah," he replied.

"Okay," Tyson started. "I'm Tyson. And the brainy one is Kenny, but we all call him 'Chief'," He pointed to Kenny who smiled.

"A pleasure to meet your acquaintance, miss," he said.

"The pleasure's all mine," replied the girl, smiling.

"The one with the red headband with the yin yang sign is Ray," Tyson continued. Ray smiled at her.

"Hi ya," he said. "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Ray," she said, also smiling.

"Then the blond over there is Max," continued Tyson.

"That's me!" exclaimed Max smiling and pointing his thumb at himself. The girl giggled.

"I can see that," she giggled. "It's great to meet you."

"Then, of course, the last one is Chris," Tyson finished, as Chris raised his hand and gave a small wave.

"Hello," he said, putting his hand down and smiling.

"Hi," the girl said. Then she gasped. "Oh my goodness! You guys are the Bladebreakers! Holy cow! You're only like my favorite Beyblading team ever! Hey, isn't there someone missing?

"Yeah, and that would be Kai," said Max.

"Where is he?"

"Bed," the boys responded.

Tyson looked at her and then spoke when she had turned her head in his direction. He gave a goofy grin.

"So," he said, "who are you?"

"Oh, sorry," she apologized. "I'm Shamanta Fatima Tuli Hussain." Everybody sweatdropped.

"Do you have a nickname?" asked Tyson. The others nodded.

"Sorry, I guess my name's kinda big, isn't it?" said the girl. "It's Sam. Call me Sam." The boys smiled.

"So, how come you're here?"

"Well, my parents had to go back to America 'cause something was up. I'm not sure exactly what. They usually don't find much time to answer questions or have time for me that much."

"Are you an only child?" asked Chris. The question was one that they all were urging to ask and mentally thanked Chris for bringing it up.

"No, I'm not," Sam said. "I have a younger brother. My parents usually give him more attention than they give me."

"That doesn't seem fair," said Max. "Why is that, Sam?" Sam just shrugged and smiled.

"I don't know, but it doesn't bother me much. Thanks for your concern but you don't need to worry about me. I'm fine with people who don't want to talk to me, even if they're my friends." She looked around at them all and gave a reassuring smile when they all gave her a blank look. "Anyway, they had to go and were having ideas to make me stay at one of my paternal aunts houses." She paused and shuddered. "It would've been a nightmare, I really don't like my paternal cousins; they're so immature and illiterate, always asking me useless questions and requests. I would've gone insane in just a minute with them."

"That's very disturbing," said Kenny.

"You're telling me."

"But it seems like a walk in the park compared to being around Tyson. He's probably even _more_ immature than your cousins, I assume."

"Yeah, sure. But if you put Tyson next to my cousins, he'd be a genius to them. In fact, they would probably drive _him_ crazy."

"You should see what it's like everyday when he gets really irritating."

"Hey, I resent that, Chief!" said Tyson, looking hurt. Sam just laughed.

"I think he's pretty funny, really," she said. Everybody in the room stared at her, except Tyson, who was busy sticking his tongue out at Kenny. "Oh, come on. Even you guys have to admit that he's funny. What? Don't you have a good sense of humor?" Everybody shook their heads sighing. Sam just laughed again. She took a sip of her hot drink and continued. "Anyway, I called a few of my friends but they were all either too busy or on vacation. But then I called Hilary and asked her."

"You are in acquaintance with Hilary?" asked Kenny.

"Yeah, we've been friends since third grade," Sam said. "So, I called her and she said that she was busy. But then she said that, if my parents didn't mind, that I could come along with her. My parents acceded to the offer and Hilary gave me the address since, like I mentioned before, she was too busy with other things.

"And later I packed everything I was going to need and my parents drove me to Hilary's house 'cause they wouldn't let me go alone. I think I forgot to mention to them that no one was home, so, unfortunately for my parents, and fortunately for me, nobody was home. Then my parents left and I was just standing in front of the deserted house."

"So what did you do next?" asked Ray.

"Well, I decided to walk to the given address since it was such a beautiful day. I wanted to take in a bit of the scenery. I was walking for a couple of hours and by that time it was 6 PM so I took a break.

"I went to a coffee house and ate my meal while I thought about some things that I had to complete. Later, I went to check out and purchase some things at this huge mall right beside the coffee house. It took me about 3 hours to find exactly what I was looking for and by the time I exited the mall, it was 9 PM and pouring outside. So I chose to wait a while.

"I waited for an hour and realized that it wouldn't stop raining any time soon and went out to reach my destination."

"But weren't you inside the mall that time?" Chris asked. Sam nodded her head. "Then why didn't you buy an umbrella or raincoat?"

"My hands were already full, silly!" Sam exclaimed. "What do I look like, an octopus or a spider or something? Besides, I was almost out of money." Everybody sweatdropped but Sam. "It was getting really late so I didn't have time to look for something to protect me from the rain.

"It was really windy and I was soaked to the bone but I kept pushing forward.

"I thought that I saw some lights switched on in some house so I decided to check the address since this was the only one in sight.

"I had come to the right address all right and what a relief that was and I slowly made my way towards the front door, the wind trying to hold me back. I rang the doorbell and found you guys." Sam had finished her story and took a long sip of her hot chocolate. She had finished her drink and smiled up at everyone.

"Woah, no wonder you look beaten up," said Chris.

Sam gasped.

"Oh, do I?" she asked and sighed. "I better fix myself up then."

"What, at this time of night?" asked Max, looking at the clock that hung on the wall. "But it's eleven-thirty right now. You should go to bed now."

"Yes, I agree," said Kenny. **(Tch. You would)** "You should rest and refuel yourself for tomorrow, else you'll be too exhausted to do anything the following day."

"You don't need to tell me, Chief," said Sam, smiling. "I know biology, you know. But thanks anyway." She yawned. "So, um, where do I sleep?" **(Hey, that sounds like a dialog that Donkey said. You know, from "Shrek")**

Everybody stood up and went to the hallway full of doors that led to different bedrooms. They all showed Sam her bedroom and bid her goodnight, as they went off to their own rooms.

"I guess I'm finally here then," said Sam, going to the bathroom and washing her face to remove the eye-make up. She brushed her teeth and hair before finally changing into her pjs and settling herself down on the bed and turning the lights off. Her eyelids grew heavy as they shut and she dozed off to sleep.

**END FLASHBACK TO LAST NIGHT**

"And so morning came and here I am!" Sam finished, sitting down. "Let's eat!"

"Yeah!" said Tyson, and he started stuffing his mouth with toast, eggs, apples, bananas, pancakes, waffles, maple syrup and lots of other food. Sam went dot-eyed and saw that everyone else was totally oblivious to Tyson's eating.

"Tyson, slow down," Sam said.

"Yeah," added Max, nodding, "otherwise you'll start chok -" but Max was cut off by Tyson's sudden leap from his seat.

"TYSON!" everyone shouted. They all got up and rushed toward him. Chris and Ray thumped Tyson on the back and Tyson instantly spat out the mound of chewed food. Everybody returned to their seats while Hilary and Sam, the only girls, stared in disgust at the chewed food on the floor that Tyson spat out.

"Gross!" squealed Sam. She started trembling and her whole body erupted with goosebumps.

"You took the word right out of my mouth," said Hilary. "Disgusting, absolutely disgusting. Tyson, you pig! Can't you do _anything_ thing right?" Even spit out your mush of chewed food?"

"Can _anyone_ ever spit out their 'mush of chewed food' right?" asked Tyson, firing up instantly. "_Is_ there a way to spit out a mush of chewed food the right way? If so, I'd like to see it, Hilary."

Hilary flushed with embarrassment.

"Okay, guys," said Max. "Let's not start the day with an argument here. It's horrible, especially for us since we are the ones that always have to cut across your quarrels."

"Yeah, you two," added Ray. "You can fight some other time. But please, not during breakfast."

"Besides, it' unhealthy to eat and speak at once," said Kenny.

"Will someone please remove the disgusting chewed food?" asked Hilary, changing the subject. "I'm starting to lose my appetite."

"I'll do it," volunteered Sam. "As disgusting as it is, I hate to see stuff on the floor."

Sam reached behind her back and pulled out a pair of tongs.

"How do you keep doing that?" Hilary asked, groaning. "_Why_ do you keep doing that? It's utterly impossible!"

"Not unless you're animated," shrugged Sam then froze until Tyson spoke.

"What do you mean, 'animated'?" said Tyson, chewing on a piece of toast.

"First of all, I shouldn't have said that. And second, don't talk with your mouth full; it's not only rude, but people can recognize what the stuff is," Sam said and proceeded with the task using the tongs. After throwing the mush away (along with the tongs purely out of sheer disgust) Sam decided that she couldn't eat, not that she had begun anyway.

"No thanks," she said after declining a plate of sliced apples. "I lost my appetite. I'm not that hungry anyway."

**TIME WARP TO LUNCH TIME**

"What's for lunch? I'm starving!" said Tyson, sitting at the table.

Everybody, including Kai, sweatdropped.

"Well, there's tuna sandwiches, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, noodles, milk, juice, macaroni and cheese –" Ray said but was interrupted by Chris.

"Macaroni and cheese?" he asked, looking at Ray weirdly. "I thought people had that for dinner?"

"I eat it for lunch sometimes," Max said.

"Who cares what we have?" said Tyson impatiently. "Let's eat already!"

"For once, I agree," said Hilary.

"That's new," Sam muttered. "Yeah, let's dig in."

And they did. They ate their lunch and talked and laughed when Tyson told one of his lame jokes every time someone said something that reminded him of a joke or something he had once done or said himself.

After lunch, the gang left the table to wash the dishes.

"That was a good lunch," said Kenny. "What's for dinner?"

"Hey, that's my line!" Tyson joked, as he shoved Kenny out of the way. "What _is_ for dinner?"

Sam, Ray, Chris, and Hilary slapped their foreheads.

"Wait until the time comes, Tyson," said Ray. "Even _I _don't know what's for dinner. And I'm the cook!"

Suddenly, a loud thud was heard. It originated from one of the bedrooms.

"What was that?" asked Sam.

"Let's find out," Chris suggested.

Hilary, Kenny, Sam, and Ray followed behind Chris. Again, they heard the same thud. But this time, there was the inclusion of a crash.

"What the heck's going on?" Tyson freaked out.

"Shh!" everyone shushed Tyson.

"It sounds like it came from that room," said Hilary, pointing to a door on the left in the hallway.

"That's Max's room!" said Tyson.

"No, duh, Genius," Hilary muttered, rolling her eyes. She changed her voice to a whisper, "What could Max be doing in there?"

"Come on," said Ray, and he nudged Sam, who nudged Kenny, who nudged Hilary, who nudged Chris, who glared behind him at Ray.

"No more nudging," he whispered harshly, and walked on until they were right in front of Max's door.

"Should we open it?" asked Kenny. "I mean, is it safe for us to go in and witness, what I fear to be, a very dangerous place?"

"Max's room? Dangerous?" asked Sam. "Well if it is dangerous we should go in and save him, shouldn't we?"

"Let's go," said Chris, and everyone followed him inside, just as the door gave way and fell inwards.

"I guess I forgot to mend that," said Sam, sweatdropping.

"What the –" but Tyson stopped, too weirded out about the view before him.

Max was giggling madly and jumping on his bed. So were several others but in all the possible vacant places of the bed.

"What – what the heck are you all doing?" asked Ray and Chris at once.

"Where did _you_ people come from?" asked Sam, feeling dizzy and shaking her head slightly.

"Why are you all jumping on Max's bed?" Kenny asked. "It shall collapse under all your masses unless you discontinue with the activity!"

"Max, get down from the bed right now or you'll hurt yourself!" cried Hilary. She turned to Ray and Chris to ask them something but found, to her annoyance, both of them just staring off into the distance and not even blinking.

"What's wrong with _you_ guys?" Tyson asked, also noticing the dazed looks on the two Neko-Jins' faces. "Hello, Earth to Ray and Chris, where are you?" He waved his hand in front of their faces. "Chris! Ray! I blew up the kitchen!" The two broke out of their stupors.

"What?" said Ray. "You blew up the kitchen?"

"No, but you two just went into your own worlds, wherever that is," said Tyson, smirking satisfactorily. "What happened?"

"Oh, I was just thinking of what may have caused Max to act so... unusually," said Chris, pausing to think for a suitable word.

"Yeah, so was I," said Ray.

Hilary sighed.

"Must run in the family, I suppose," she said. She shook her head a little. "So, what do we do about Max now? It doesn't look like he'll be getting down on his own any minute."

"Let's just drag him down already!" said Ray.

Everybody stared at him.

"What?" asked Ray, shrugging. "The faster, the better, right?"

"You know, I agree with him on this one," said Chris. "Let's go!"

Hilary and Ray both grabbed each of Max's legs and pulled so that he lost his balance and fell on his back, while Chris and Sam both held onto each of Max's arms, as Kenny supported his, Max's, torso.

"Sorry to do this, Max," Sam said, sighing, "but we had no other choice. You'll thank us later."

"Hey, where's Tyson?" Kenny asked. "He was here just moments ago."

"Tyson! Stop jumping on the bed, you goof, and close the door behind us!" Hilary hollered.

Tyson stopped jumping and blinked.

"Do I have to?" he groaned, jumping on the bed again.

"Yes!" everyone cried.

"Oh alright," Tyson said, jumping off the bed and landing disgracefully on the floor, legs and arms sprawled. "Ow."

Tyson stood up and ran behind the group carrying Max and turned back around and yelled to the remaining strangers, "Stop jumping on the bed and don't go anywhere! Stay here!" He pulled up the fallen door and placed it back on its frame, before walking back with the others, who had already placed Max on the floor and were pinning him down, as he still continued to giggle madly, while trying to get free.

"Alright, Maxie," said Sam, "what's wrong with you?"

"Maxie?" said Hilary, eying Sam with a raised brow.

"Forget it," said Sam, and waved her hand meaninglessly. "Now, Max, why are you acting like this?"

Max stopped laughing and blinked.

"Candy!" he shrieked, and wiggled a bit and a bar of chocolate had fallen out of his pocket, along with several multi-colored candy wrappers.

Everyone around him gasped.

"From where did you receive all these tempting spoils from, Max?" asked Kenny, drooling at the wrappers.

"This is not happening!" Sam wailed, burying her face in her hands.

"The horror! The horror!" Ray added, placing the back of his hand on his forehead.

"Stop being so dramatic, you guys," said Chris, rolling his eyes.

"No, keep going," said Tyson, "this is getting good."

"Oh no! Max!" shrieked Hilary. "He's gone!"

But unknown to the six of them Max was behind them, holding what looked like giant pieces of chocolate.

"Look out!" Tyson yelled, turning around when he saw Max, and couldn't speak anymore since Max had stuffed Tyson's mouth with chocolate. He did the same with everyone else, and ran back to his room afterwards.

The group just chewed and swallowed the chocolate in their mouths, horrified at what might happen. Then, suddenly, all their eyes rolled to the back of their heads and they fell back.

_**To be continued...**_

**Darkening Daylight: Eh, sorry about what happened before. You know, the part where it only stopped after the "time warp to lunch time" part. I realized that I hadn't saved the further part and had to type it all over again. Review please!**

**Darkening Daylight**


End file.
